walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Chicken Little 2 Credits
Full credits for Chicken Little 2 Directed by *Conrad Vernon *Rich Moore Co-Produced by *Stephen Anderson Co-Directed by *Don Hall *Chris Williams Produced by *Roy Conli, p.g.a. Executive Producer *John Lasseter Screenplay by *Don Hall *Chris Williams Story by *Don Hall *Chris Williams *Chris Buck *Conrad Vernon *Rich Moore *Jennifer Lee Original Songs by *Avicii *David Guetta *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Robert Lopez Original Score Composed by *Danny Elfman Edited by *Tim Mertens Associate Producer *Nicole P. Hearon Visual Design Supervisor *Chris Buck Visual Effects Supervisor *Kyle Odermatt Production Designer *David Womersley Art Director *Ian Gooding Co-Art Director *Dan Cooper Production Manager *Jennifer Christine Vera Heads of Story *John Ripa *David Pimentel Heads of Animation *Hyrum Virl Osmond *Amy Lawson Smeed Directors of Pipeline Animation *Chris Buck *Jennifer Lee Directors of Cinematography Layout *Rob Dressel Lighting *Adolph Lusinsky Sword Fighters *Jack N. Green Technical Supervisor *Hank Driskill Head of Characters, Sword Fighters & Technical Animation *Carlos Cabral Head of Environments *Larry Wu Heads of Effects Animation *Dale Mayeda *Marlon West Stereoscopic Supervisor *Robert Neuman Modeling Supervisors Characters *Chad Stubblefield Environments *Brien Hindman Look Development Supervisors Characters *Jack Fulmer Environments & Set Extension *Colin Eckart Character Rigging & Sword Fighters Supervisor *Matt Schiller Simulation & Technical Animation Supervisor *Marc Thyng Animation Supervisors *Adam Green *Mack Kablan *Daniel James Klug *Malcon B. Pierce III *Jennifer Hager Hand-Drawn Animation Supervisor *Eric Goldberg Crowds Supervisor *Yasser Hamed Associate Technical Supervisors *Brett Achorn *Sean Palmer Layout Finaling Supervisor *Michael Talarico Lighting Supervisors *Chris Springfield *Corey Butler *Gregory Culp *Daniel Rice *Jennifer Yu Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor *Tim Nielsen Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producers *Chris Montan *Tom MacDougall Chicken Boy Finaling Manager *Cavey Lawrence Senior Production Supervisor *Karen Ryan Production Planning & Finance Manager *Belinda M. Hsu Zach Braff Matt Smith Ariel Winter Joan Cusack Steve Zahn Rich Moore Christine Tucker Ellie Kemper Jim Cummings Jason Bateman Alan Tudyk James Earl Jones and Russell Brand Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, C.S.A. Cast Chicken Little - Zach Braff Piston Revenge - Matt Smith Rose the Sea Princess - Ariel Winter Abby Mallard - Joan Cusack Runt of the Litter - Steve Zahn Pirate Girl - Ellie Kemper Geyser the Rhino - Christine Tucker Devley Mouse - Jim Cummings Fish out of Water - Rich Moore Buck Cluck - Christian Bale H.A.B./Narrator - Jason Bateman Black Zero the Octopus - Alan Tudyk King Legend - James Earl Jones Queen Diamond - Ellie Goulding Davy - Alan Shaw Foxy Loxy - Amy Sedaris Goosey Loosey - Mark Walton Mayor Turkey Lurkey - Harland Williams Mr. Woolensworth - Patrick Stewart Prime Minister Bison - Kevin Kline Butler Moose - Russell Brand Freddy the Zebra - Kunal Nayyar Fox Guards - Raymond S. Persi Young Chicken Little - Max Charles Young Piston Revenge - Owen Fielding Daffy Duck - Christopher Knights Log Girl - Lisa Buscemi Sophia - ViviAnn Yee Matt Rooster - Rich Moore Fish in the Room - Jesse Corti Pirate Duck - Kyle Petty Benny - Conrad Vernon Edugene - Steve Baranski Fredt - Daniel Suarez George - Richard Petty Huty - Angel Oquendo Lemmy - Aaron Hendry Boppa Revenge - Chase Elliott Unary - Paul Newman Singer - Madeleine McGraw Karate Boy - Beverly Elliott Boccy - Roy Conli Chicken Little Supervising Manager Luke Smith Chicken Boy Supervising Manager Chris Zewarts Motorcycle Director Jennifer Christine Vera Casting Associate Sarah Raoufpur Location Casting, New Zealand Christina Asher, CNA Casting Location Casting, Samoa Fiona Collins Naea Asolelei To'alepai Senior Production Finance Analyst Christina W. Chen Story Production Supervisor Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Story Artists Additional Story Chicken Little Story Supervisor Don Hall Production Assistants Editorial Production Supervisors Charlyn Go-Giampa Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Associate Editors Karen White Anthony Durazzo First Assistant Editor Brian Millman Additional Editorial Support Production Coordinator Jasmine Gonzalez Production Assistant Nicole Stone Visual Development Production Supervisor Kelly Elsert Motorcycle Visual Development Manager Luke Felix Visual Development Artists Additional Visual Development Additional Motorcycle Visual Development Production Assistant Jacob S. Burnham Asset Production Production Supervisors Characters Julie Baner Environments Marisa X. Castro Kristin Leigh Yadamec Motorcycles Nora Johnston Modeling Modeling Enviroment Lead Charles Cunningham-Scott Motorcycle Modeling Artist Borja Montoro Cavero Modelers Production Modeling Supervisors Character Rigging Motorcycle Rigging Lead Suzan Kim Rigging Artists Character Motorcycles Lead Coordinator Karen Ryan Motorcycle Supervising Manager Cory Loftis Motorcycle Managers Alexander Woodhouse Tim Glass Motorcycle Artists Motorcycles Coordinator Steve O'Hara Character Simulation Simulation Artists Model Motorcycle Assistant Holly Edwards Production Coordinators Characters Danielle Beverson Austin Salmi Nicholas Ellingsworth Simulation Steph Gortz Production Assistants Environments Christiana Marie Cunanan Motorcycle Development Hank Griffin Look Development Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors CG Workflow Supervisor Chuck Tappan Layout Animation Crowd Animation Crowd Artists Crowd Fighter Manager Borja Montoro Cavero Technical Animation Production Supervisor Steph Gortz Tech Anim 2D Lead Alex Kupershmidt Technical Animation Artists Production Coordinator Derek Molbaugh Production Assistants Madison Boheme Kelly Albertson, (1986) Sword Fighters Production Supervisor Borja Montoro Cavero Sword Fighters Leads Mike Gabriel Monica Jermaine Smith Production Lead Jennifer Christine Vera Sword Fighters Artists Production Coordinator, Sword Fighters Chuck Tappen Production Assistant Luke Gembum Effects Lighting Stereo Production Supervisor Leah Latham Stereo Artists Production Assistant Jennifer Gandrup Motorcycle Assistant Borja Montoro Cavero Production Production Supervisor, Sweatbox Leah Latham Production Assistant, Sweatbox Jennifer Gandrup Production Supervisor, Marketing Mayka Mei Production Coordinator, Marketing Blair Bradley Production Office Manager Elise Aliberti Directors Assistant Halima Hudson Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Steve Goldberg Production Tracking Specialist Paul Fiebiger Additional Production Support Chicken Little 2 Story Trust Te'Fiti - Marino Georgia - California Marino Voyage - Florida Marino Virginia - Marino Cheech Marin - Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 & Coco Betley - Lake World Center Sword Fighters - The war at the Sea Barnes and Noble - Book Shop IceHills - Marino Oceanic City - Cape May MineWorld - Great Wolf Lodge Luxury City - Marino Additional Consultants Community Relations Manager Kailkolehua Hurley A special thank you to Nainoa Thompson for his commitment to the integrity and continuity of navigation, and all the people of the Pacific Islands who inspired us on this journey. Music Original Songs by Avicii David Guetta Original Score Composed by Danny Elfman Additional Engineering & Music Production Marlon Espino Digital Score Assembly Kevin Harp Digital Recordist Larry Mah Danny Elfman Executive Director, Music Production Andrew Page Music Editor, Production/Songs Earl Ghaffari Songs & Score Orchestrated & Arranged by Dave Metzger Songs & Score Recorded & Mixed by David Boucher Songs & Score Conducted by Don Harper Music Business Affairs Don Welty Manager, Music Production Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant Jimmy Tsai Executive Music Assistant Jill Heffley Music Editor, Score Songs & Score Contracted by Reggie Wilson Motorcycle Music Contracted by Susan Griffles Music Preparation by Booker White - Walt Disney Music Scoring Crew "Delirious (Boneless)" Written by Kesha, George Lopez Performed by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake & Tujamo feat. Kid Ink Courtesy of Republic Records A Division of UMG Soundtracks, Inc. Steve Aoki is a appear courtesy of Epic Records "Into You" Written by The World Company, Inc. & Ariana Grande Performed by Ariana Grande Courtesy of Republic Records By arrangement from Sony Pictures Releasing "Look At Me Now" Written by Asha Kemper Performed by Chris Brown feat. Lil Wayne & Busta Rhymes Courtesy of Decca Records By arrangement from Sony Pictures Releasing "Welcome to the Jungle" Written by Eye Troyys Performed by Guns N' Roses Courtesy of Angel Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises, Inc & Decca Records, Inc. "It's Your Thing" Written by O'Kelly Isley, Ronald Isley & Rudolph Isley Performed by The Isley Brothers Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Wake me Up Before You Go-Go" Written by George Michael Performed by Wham! Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment (UK) LTD & Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Time to Fly (Avicii/Martin Garrix/David Guetta Version)" Written by Martin Garrix, George Lopex & Asha Kemper Performed by Avicii, David Guetta & Martin Garrix Courtesy of Walt Disney Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Avicii is a appear courtesy of Walt Disney Records "All About Us (Jordan Fisher Version)" Written by Germanie Robert-Anderson & George Lopez Performed by Jordan Fisher Courtesy of Reprise/Warner Bros. Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Jordan Fisher is a appear courtesy of Reprise/Warner Bros. Records Post Production Post Production Supervisor David Okey Post Production Coordinator Brian Estrada Original Dialogue Mixers Paul McGrath Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas-Film Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Disney Digital Studio Services Additional Voices Technology The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank the Sword Fighting Company of Ace Cluck & Chicken Boy Ace of Grodguides IceWorks Teacher Pet Hospital Los Angeles Zoo Clossal Squad, UK & International War of the Navy Ocean & Sea Orange City The Cast of Hamilton Mammal Refrence Center Viking International Company, Inc. Petco Marple Sports Arena Gatorade The Cast of Hamilton The Loas Angeles Zoo Karl Gnass Captain Peg Brandon Rata Hannemann Astrid Drollet, Caroline Raimbault, Are Raimbault Della Saba Sarah-Nicole Robles Abraham Benrubi With Thanks John Salba The entire Walt Disney Animation Studios Community who gifted us with their talent, hard work, inventiveness & good humor Additional Thanks In Memory of John Balda Game Systems is a register trademark of Moon Company, Inc. @2016 Amazing Wall, Inc. Production Babies Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created & Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California. Category:Credits